A Luz de Uma Escolha
by Thiago Percivanian
Summary: Enquanto Lily esperava o raio verde atingí-la, ela recorda de uns dos melhores momentos de sua vida, e das escolhas que a levarem até ali... Prata no 64 Challenge Relâmpago do Forúm 6v.


Sumário: Enquanto Lily esperava o raio verde atingi-la, ela recorda de uns dos melhores momentos de sua vida, e das escolhas que a levaram até ali. Fic para o 64 Challenge Relâmpago do Forúm 6v.

Autor: Thiago Percivanian

Título: A Luz de Uma Escolha

Capa: -

Gênero: Drama|Angst

Classificação: Rated T, por via das dúvidas.

Item: I feel like I'm waiting for something that isn't going to happen (eu sinto como estivessse esperando por alguma coisa que não vai acontecer).

Obs.: Fic parcialmente RA. Ship: James\Lily

* * *

><p>A Luz de Uma Escolha<p>

Escolhas. Era a única coisa que Lily estava pensando enquanto esperava o raio verde a acertar.

Uma delas, era a escolha de ter ficado com James, mesmo sabendo da personalidade do maroto. E ainda lembrava do que o moreno tinha feito para conquistá-la. Ele escolheu ela ao envès da família.

* * *

><p>Lily era amiga de Severus, e vendo o quê Potter fazia com o Slytherin, e que o moreno gostava dela, decidiu botar em prática um antigo plano.<p>

Em um dia qualquer, ela foi conversar com James.

-Potter, precisamos conversar.

-Diga, Lily. – falou o Gryffindor, já animando-se.

-É que... eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. Eu... gosto de você... muito. –falou Lily timidamente, enquanto James ficava sério.

Ela sabia que era mentira. Ela não suportava Potter pelo o que ele fazia com Snape. Mas a Griffyndor escolhera ajudar o amigo, e esquecer o que sentia.

-Não brinque com meus sentimentos, Lily. Você sabe que eu te amo. Mas eu sei que você não gosta de mim.

Ele estava na defensiva, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

-Não estou brincando, Jamie. Eu sei que você gosta de mim. E eu comecei a gostar de você. Acredite.

-Não sei, Lily. É muito de repente. Ontem você disse que me odiava, e hoje gosta de mim?

Ele não iria aceitar desse jeito. Ela sabia. E fez o que tinha que fazer. O beijou, fingindo-se apaixonada. E o outro correspondeu.

* * *

><p>Aquele raio verde parecia movimentar-se tão vagarosamente, que parecia que nunca chegaria.<p>

* * *

><p>Uma semana depois, Lily teve uma gande surpresa.<p>

Enquanto Snape andava pelos corredores, esse escoregou. Lily correu para ajudá-lo, mas alguém já tinha chegado, e qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu que esse alguém era James.

Mas ela não foi a única a ficar surpresa, mas Severus também. O Slytherin logo se desvencilhou e saiu a passos apressados.

Lily foi falar com James.

-James, eu vi o que eu vi?

Lily estava surpresa, por que dias atrás, depois do beijo, tinha pedido, como condição pro namoro que James parasse de brigar com Snape. Esse era o plano dela. Ela sabia que ele iria aceitar, mas a longo prazo. Afinal, a mãe de Snape tinha matado um dos Potter durante um jogo de quadribol.

-Eu estou cumprindo com sua condição, Lily. E depois da nossa conversa, eu vi que você estava certa. Eu sou eu e Severus é Severus.

-Mas e sua família? Eles vão se zangar.

-Sim, irão, mas logo aceitarão. E se não aceitarem, não importa. Eu abro mão de qualquer coisa por você.

Foi nesse momento que Lily Evans se apaixonoupor James Potter e tudo só aumentou. James tinha escolhido Lily.

* * *

><p>Lily começava a admirar a luz verde que se aproximava. Luz que vinha da varinha que já tinha matado tanta gente. Luz que tinha matado seu marido a alguns minutos atrás. E que a mataria em poucos instantes.<p>

Harry James Potter, era esse o nome que tinham escolhido para o seu bebê. Era o nome de seu anjinho. Um filho... Era uma benção na vida dos Potter. Era o que eles a muito esperavam. Ele era o bebê da profecia. Eles sabiam. E sabiam que aconteceriam grandes coisas com o bruxinho. E eles escolheram dar a vida pelo garoto. Era o que tinha colocado Lily naquela situação. Ela sentia como se aquilo não fosse acontecer. Mas aconteceu. Quando o raio verde estava a um milimetro dela, ela escolheu. E deu sua vida por seu filho. Seu amado filho. Para protegê-lo. E conseguiu.

E em sua última linha de raciocínio, ela pensou:

"Agora é sua vez, Harry. Não espere nada. Faça! É a sua vez de escolher."

N\A: Eu sei, eu sei. Não ficou tããão bom assim. Mas entendam. Eu escrevi isso de madrugada(5 da manhã) com medo da minha mãe acordar e me lançar um crucio. É f***! Espero que gostem, pelo menos um pouco...

Obs: Muito obrigado pra MariPBlack por aturar minhas perguntas sobre o chall e ter entendido minhas dificuldades de postagem...

Bjos!

Reviews?


End file.
